1. Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to resettable circuit interrupting devices including, without limitation, ground fault circuit interrupting devices (GFCI's), arc fault circuit interrupting devices (AFCI's), immersion detection circuit interrupting devices (IDCI's), appliance leakage circuit interrupting devices (ALCI's), equipment leakage circuit interrupting devices (ELCI's), circuit breakers, contactors, latching relays and solenoid mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electrical wiring devices have a line side, which is connectable to an electrical power supply, and a load side, which is connectable to one or more loads and at least one conductive path between the line and load sides. Electrical connections to wires supplying electrical power or wires conducting electricity to the one or more loads are at line side and load side connections respectively. The electrical wiring device industry has witnessed an increasing call for circuit breaking devices or systems which are designed to interrupt power to various loads, such as household appliances, consumer electrical products and branch circuits. In particular, electrical codes governing the wiring of commercial and residential units require electrical circuits in bathrooms and kitchens to be equipped with ground fault circuit interrupting devices (GFCI), for example. Presently available GFCI devices, such as the device described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,894, use an electrically activated trip mechanism to mechanically break an electrical connection between the line side and the load side. Such devices are resettable after they are tripped by, for example, the detection of a ground fault. In the device discussed in the '894 patent, the trip mechanism used to cause the mechanical breaking of the circuit (i.e., the conductive path between the line and load sides) includes a solenoid (or trip coil). A test button is used to test the trip mechanism and circuitry used to sense faults, and a second button, a reset button is used to reset the electrical connection between line and load sides. To avoid confusion as to which button does what, particularly when there is insufficient light to read the writing on the buttons to identify their functions, it would be desirable to have a single button which, when pressed, will perform the proper operation.